parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
To the Rescue Part 3 (Baloo
"To the Rescue Part 3" is the third episode of Season 2 of ''Baloo & Yogi Rescue Rangers''. It will appear on YouTube in the near future. Plot: The heroes luckily manage to slow the boat down as it nearly crashes into the city, and the chipmunks continue their pursuit of Prince John, with Little John and Fievel Mousekewitz joining them in their quest, because Little John still wants to get back at Prince John for sinking his house. Meanwhile, as he and his men are out at sea on a makeshift raft, Prince John remembers he's forgotten to bring the ruby back to Sykes and orders his goons to hurry up. He makes it back to the factory and into Sykes' helicopter just in time to bring the ruby back to his master without him ever finding out that it was missing. With the ruby in his possession, Sykes heads for Glacier Bay. The bears and their companions are unable to stop the copter from taking off, but Little John offers to bring them to meet a friend of his who could fly them to Glacier Bay. His friend is a pilot named Pastuzo, whom he used to have adventures with. When they arrive at the abandoned military plane where Pastuzo supposedly lives, they meet his inventive daughter, Rebecca who explains that he's been gone for over a year now. She offers to fly them to Glacier Bay with her dad's old plane, the Screaming Eagle. Upon their arrival, they end up crashing the plane because Rebecca had wheels instead of skis for landing gear. She's rather upset with this, but after a pep talk from her friends, she begins to repair it, but not before providing the guys with an iceboat to go after Sykes in. Nearby, a mad scientist named Dr. Drakken has been ordered by Sykes to construct a giant laser cannon powered by the ruby (otherwise, it's just "a big overgrown flashlight"). After finishing it, Dr. Drakken uses the laser cannon to slice up the ground so Sykes' choppers can lift it into the air. Pleased with this, Sykes leaves in his copter, leaving Prince John behind with Drakken. When Drakken catches the rodents scurrying on his laser, he orders Prince John to take care of them, which he proceeds to do by throwing snowballs at them and knocking them off the glacier. Cast: * Chip - Baloo (The Jungle Book) * Dale - Yogi Bear * Gadget Hackwrench - Rebecca Cunningham (TaleSpin) * Monterey Jack - Little John (Robin Hood) * Zipper - Fievel (An American Tail) * Fat Cat - Prince John (Robin Hood) * Mepps - Sir Hiss (Robin Hood) * Wart - Baron Greenback (Danger Mouse) * Mole - Sheriff of Nottingham (Robin Hood) * Aldrin Klordane - Bill Sykes (Oliver and Company) * Percy - Professor Screweyes (We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story) * Sergeant Spinelli - Flynn Rider (Tangled) * Donald Drake - Dexter's Dad (Dexter's Laboratory) * Plato - Francis (Oliver and Company) * Professor Nimnul - Dr. Drakken (Kim Possible) Quotes: * Uh Little John I Think We Should Go Back and Leave Okay * Leave Why We're Already Halfway There Cheeeeeeeese * Let Him Go Gallery: Baloo (TaleSpin).jpg|Baloo as Chip Yogi Bear in Yogi the Easter Bear.jpg|Yogi Bear as Dale Rebecca.jpg|Rebecca Cunningham as Gadget Hackwrench 528039 1283090984488 full-1-.jpg|Little John as Monterey Jack Fievel Mousekewitz in Fievel's American Tails.jpg|Fievel Mousekewitz as Zipper Prince john looks mad.png|Prince John as Fat Cat Sir Hiss in Robin Hood.jpg|Sir Hiss as Mepps Baron-greenback.jpg|Baron Greenback as Wart Sheriff of Nottingham-0.jpg|Sheriff of Nottingham as Mole Sykes.jpg|Sykes as Aldrin Klordane Professor Screweyes.jpg|Professor Screweyes as Percy Flynn Rider.jpg|Flynn Rider as Sargent Spinelli Dexter's Dad in Dexter's Laboratory.jpg|Dexter's Dad as Donald Drake Francis-0.jpg|Francis as Plato Vlcsnap-2013-03-26-09h14m16s41.png|Dr. Drakken as Professor Nimnul Category:Season 2 Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers Episodes Category:TheBluesRockz